1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a multi-spectral filter array (MSFA) pattern image process. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method of processing an image, wherein a high resolution image is generated by improving a resolution and removing artifacts of an MSFA pattern image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-spectral filter array (MSFA) of the related art is used to simultaneously obtain an image in a visible band, and a near-infrared (NIR) image in an invisible band. In other words, the MSFA of the related art is used to simultaneously obtain channel images.
However, a pattern image obtained by using the MSFA of the related art has a low resolution, since an image is obtained as each color channel and an NIR channel are sub-sampled.